rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Blade the demon
This is Blades autobiography,so yes its in first person,and before anyone complains about it whatever he says may not be completely true, you'd think i wouldnt have to say that but y'know.Also spelling mistakes are intended cus blades not too smart Chapter 1 so right about here i'd explain how i was born but i didnt really get born i was created,cus thats how demons roll! From the infernal realm ima just skip till like,y'know,the last 100 years? maybe in my sequel i'll do stuff on all of gielnor and my life but for now im lazy! okay?! So before anything i'd best explain,im a demon,born and raised! i punch people and set 'em on fire. Not neccasarily in that order.Im a lesser demon to be exact,lesser my ass though! we should just be called badass demons! anywayyy im basically an unstoppable badass. so i'd best get started someone said to do this in chranolagical order but that sounds stupid so im gonna do it in the order it happened. Well first of all i got enlisted by a demon warlord who wanted to own gielnor so he sent me to study races,their weapons and kill other demons incase they were doing the same. Then I met some guy called kiro who asked me to kill his ex.so y'know,that happened. So i killed his ex and her boyfriend just so happened to want the same thing doing,and he also happened to own an assassin group who wanted me in,so long story short i get paid 5k a week to do accounts and run an asgarnia branch and generally just kill people. Great job right!? I dont know why i put that chapter thing up there. its not like theres gonna be multiple chapters. oh wait i forgot, my appearance. Well incase you a'int seen me im about 6'7 with red eyes and amazingly handsome features! I also have like..hair.uh I guess im kinda muscled,usually wear a jacket. Okay im muscled as shit! but uh anyways back to my life. That girl Well a bit ago i met some girl called khione at a party,red hair 'n' stuff. ehhhh long story short i ended up in prison with her,next thing i know bam! shes married! and some girl tried to murder me at her wedding with cyanide cookies! can you believe it!? someone tried to murder me. So i thought she must be amazing! i met her and well it kicked off from there,went her house a couple times,got pissed and tried to kill her and she stabbed me...so y'know.shes perfect! But i have too much work especially for...ew...mortal women. That guy Okay well remmeber how i said i ended up in prison? if you dont you can just read up! YOU'RE WELCOME! Well it happened cus i punched some guy stalking khione,turns out the head of the ardougne guard was there (i think he was the head)and i started a feud between me and him,infact i may have broke his daughters nose at one point, but she came at me! I swear! The small ones are the most vicious! Anyway 'nuff of my biography imma go grab some pie! send me letters to my house in taverley if you want more! Category:Documents Category:Demons Category:Characters